


I Like The Way You Think

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lilourry, M/M, M/M/M Threesome, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s not sure how he got into this, really. All he knows is that it’s 100% Louis Tomlinson’s fault.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Harry and Louis make a bet and Liam gets some action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Way You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: smut.
> 
> This was really awkward for me to write because I've never written smut before, so please be nice if it's awful. Enjoy :)

“Do you think Zayn would be up for a threesome?” Louis asks seriously, draped over Harry’s lap in the living room of their huge flat. 

Harry chokes on his tea. Sitting his cup on the coffee table and shifting to look at his boyfriend he asks, “ _What?_ ”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You heard me. I just think it would be fun.”

Harry gapes at him. “Fun?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. I see you look at him,” Louis says evenly.

The younger boy feels himself blush and knows he can’t deny it. His eyes travel from Louis’ face to the glass wall separating the living room from the indoor pool where their three best mates are swimming. He watches Zayn pull himself from the pool and shake droplets of water from his hair. With his dark abs sleek and shiny with moisture, Harry can’t help but think Louis might be on to something. Still, he’s pretty sure Zayn isn’t into guys. Like, at all.

“I dunno, Lou. We might have better luck with, say, Liam,” Harry says.

Louis snorts. “Liam? I could fuck Zayn _and_ Niall before Liam would ever agree to anything like that.”

“Oh, really?” Harry grins, feeling cocky and suddenly mischievous. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Would you?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“I would. Really. I would _love_ to see you walk in there right now and try to-”

Louis tuts. “Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry. That’s not how it works at all! You don’t just walk up to someone and ask them to fuck you. You have to _seduce_ them,” he explains.

Harry outright laughs at that. 

“Is that what you did to me?” he asks, thinking back to the X-Factor days when Louis spent most of the time “accidentally” bumping into Harry, poking Harry, basically being as annoying of a git as possible to Harry in order to get his attention.

“That’s exactly what I did.”

“Okay, then, how would you go about ‘seducing’ Zayn and Niall? Because I’m pretty sure that neither of them are gay.”

“And Liam is?”

“Look at him, Lou. ‘Course he is.”

They both turn to Liam in the pool room. He grins and waves at them before turning his attention back to Niall and Louis nods.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I am right. Anyway,” Harry clears his throat, “you forgot to answer my question.”

“Which was?”

“How do you plan to seduce the very straight Zayn and Niall?”

Louis grins evilly and replies, “A magician never reveals his secrets, Hazza,” before pulling himself off Harry’s lap and stretching his arms.

“Then how am I supposed to know if it’s true?”

“If what’s true?”

“That you could get Niall and Zayn to sleep with you before I could get Liam to have a threesome with us!”

Louis laughs. “Well, I suppose we could make a bet.”

Harry narrows his eyes and asks, “What kind of bet?”

His boyfriend thinks for a moment before replying, “I bet you I can get Zayn and Niall in bed, separately, before you can get Liam to have a threesome with us. And,” he adds, already prepared for Harry’s question, “I have to get Niall and Zayn to let you watch us. That way you’ll know I actually held up my end of the deal.”

Harry considers this bet for a moment. “So, I’d have to watch you and Niall _and_ you and Zayn and not get to do anything? That sounds awful, actually, so-”

“You’re right, I didn’t really consider that angle. How about... I bet you that I can get Niall and Zayn to have a _foursome_ with us before you can get Liam to agree to a threesome?”

Louis is simply beaming down at him now, and though it sounds like the stupidest plan ever to Harry, all he can do is say “okay” and assume Louis will forget their agreement before either of them has time to act on it.

Oh, how wrong he is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s a couple weeks later and Harry is sitting up to the bar in the living room, scrolling innocently through his twitter feed, when Louis enters the flat. He watches as Louis drops his keys on the counter and flops onto the couch with an huff of frustration. Before he has time to ask what’s up, the other boy lets out a long, exasperated sigh. Harry feels the twinge of a smile pull on his lips.

“Is something wrong?” he asks.

Louis glares at him. “My plan is not going well.”

“What plan?”

“You know! To get Niall and Zayn to have a foursome with us! They aren’t responding to my methods of seduction,” Louis sighs. 

To be honest, Harry had completely forgotten their bet that very night, when Louis had used his “seduction methods” on him, in their very own, very large bed... But never mind that, now. His boyfriend was upset.

“Oh, right. Well, love, I guess you’ll just have to admit that I’m going to win,” Harry replies, pocketing his phone and hopping off his stool. 

Ignoring the fact that Louis is still glaring and huffing at him, Harry embraces him and pulls him off the couch. “C’mon, Lou, forget that. Want you to kiss me.”

He leans in to kiss Louis, but to his surprise, his boyfriend is leaning away from him with a wicked grin. 

“What?” Harry asks, taking his own turn at exasperation.

“Not going to kiss you until you take this bet seriously,” Louis taunts.

And, well, that just about does it. Harry has no choice but to comply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s next few days are a frustrating rush of trying to get the nerve to ask his best mate for sex with him and his boyfriend, and having to put up with built up sexual tension due to Louis’ refusal to touch him until the bet takes off. He spends an embarrassing amount of time trying to get Liam alone and a straight up alarming amount of time wanking off in the bathroom.

Because, honestly, it’s not just the lack of sex with Louis that’s making Harry so horny. If he’s being really truthful, the idea of sleeping with any of his bandmates is enough to get him hard. If either of them ever actually wins the bet, Harry doesn’t care which one of them it is, he’ll be ecstatic. 

So, yeah, he’s at least _trying_ to win the bet now. The thing is, he’s not sure where to start. How do you ask one of your best mates that may or may not be straight to have a threesome with you and your boyfriend? You don’t, Harry realizes. And he thinks Louis must be right. He’ll have to seduce Liam if this is ever going to go anywhere. 

The opportunity arises exactly one week after Louis told Harry he couldn’t have any kisses until he started taking the bet seriously. They’re all standing around Harry and Louis’ flat, debating what to do about dinner. Zayn and Niall want to go out to eat, while Liam and Harry argue that they should stay in for once. 

“Come on, guys, we eat out all the time. I want to eat in,” Liam says. 

“But I _like_ eating out,” Niall whines.

“Not to mention that there’s no food here,” Zayn points out. He turns to Louis and Harry and asks, “What do you guys think?”

“I’m up for whatever you lot want. Personally, I’d rather go out, though.”

Harry shrugs. “I could make tacos or something,” he offers. He’s been a bit snappy today, he knows, and he doesn’t really feel like going out. 

Louis grins at him.

“How about Niall, Zayn, and I go out and you guys stay in then?”

“Fine,” Liam agrees. “You good with that, Harry? We can all just go out if you don’t feel like cooking.”

“No, it’s fine, really.”

“Alright then, it’s decided,” Louis chirps, herding Niall and Zayn out the door. “Have fun, boys!” he calls back to Harry and Liam before the door slams shut behind them. 

“What was that about?”

“Don’t ask.” 

There’s a slightly awkward silence in which Harry has an inner battle on whether to just outright ask Liam if he’s interested right then and there. Instead, he opts to go make dinner. “I’m just going to get started, then,” he says. 

“Right,” Liam nods. He snatches the remote off the coffee table and starts flipping through channels on the tv. 

Harry curses himself as he heads into the kitchen. Staring blankly into the pantry, he realizes he has to get this done tonight if he’s ever going to get Louis back. Now that he’s thinking about it, he can see that Louis just purposely separated all of them so that both of them could have a chance at the bet tonight. Knowing this, Harry decides he has to win. He _has_ to.

Suddenly determined, he abandons his meal plans and races back to Liam. “Do you want to go swimming?” he blurts.

“What?”

“The lads were right, there’s absolutely nothing here to cook and I thought instead of admitting that to them, we could just go swimming,” Harry explains. 

“Well,” Liam looks a bit confused, but he shrugs and replies, “okay. I wasn’t really hungry anyway, to be honest. Let me just go change really quick.”

“Or we could just...” Harry lets his words trail off, embarrassed that he even started saying it.

Liam raises an eyebrow. “Just what?”

“Well, we’ve seen each other naked before,” Harry mumbles. He stares at the ground, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I just meant-forget it.”

“You want me to skinny dip with you?”

Harry peeks up at Liam. “Only if you want to.”

Liam starts laughing and Harry almost flees to his bedroom in humiliation, but then Liam is shrugging off his shirt with a casual, “Why not?”

Stunned, Harry joins him. They drop their shorts and shimmy out of their boxers. By the time they’re naked, both of their cheeks are bright red and Harry is convinced he’s having some weird sexual frustration-induced dream, but no. It’s real. He and Liam, of all people, are about to go skinny dipping while the rest of the boys are out. The very thought is surreal.

“Won’t Lou mind?” Liam asks, stepping onto the first rung of the pool ladder. “I mean, that we’re, you know.”

Harry wants to laugh. “I don’t think so, mate,” is all he says, choosing to ignore the confused look on Liam’s face. 

For a while they swim around like they usually would, Liam doing a few laps back and forth while Harry floats lazily around the deep end. When the silence becomes too much to bear, Harry has an idea.

And it’s simply _brilliant_ , he thinks. 

“Let’s have a contest,” he suggests.

Liam stands and wipes the water from his eyes with one hand. “What kind of contest?”

“A trick contest. Like, somersaults and handstands underwater, that kind of thing.”

“Fine, but you have to go first,” Liam says.

Harry smiles and moves to the shallow end of the pool. “Prepare to be amazed,” he tells Liam before diving under the water. 

Struggling for moment to get a good balance, he manages to get himself into an underwater headstand-or, something that could pass for one, anyway. He has to come up rather sooner than he would like, though, because his legs aren’t the only things sticking out in the cool air.

Taking in a huge breath, Harry hopes Liam got a good look because he just discovered how truly uncomfortable it is to have his naked dick hanging upside down like that. Fortunately, it seems his plan has worked. 

“Your turn.”

“I, um,” Liam stutters., “right, I.”

Harry grins. “Or,” he says, approaching the other boy, “we could do something else.”

Liam swallows hard. “Like what?”

And Harry wants to laugh at his innocence, but he doesn’t because that would be rude and it would most certainly destroy his chances of winning the bet. 

“Like this,” he says, and he kisses Liam hard on the mouth. 

When Liam pulls away, Harry fully expects him to be disgusted and taken aback. Instead, he hears, “Are you sure Lou won’t care?”

Harry actually laughs this time. “Yeah, I’m sure. Relax, okay?”

“Okay,” Liam agrees, and they kiss again. 

This time is a little more heated. Harry places his hands on Liam’s hips and pulls himself closer, but Liam has other ideas. He picks the younger boy up and moves them clear to the end of the pool. With his back pressed to the pool side and his front pressed into Liam’s abs, Harry feels himself harden, his dick floating lazily upward.

“Mhm, didn’t know that would happen,” Liam breathes, shifting to make room for both of their lengths. 

Harry giggles under his breath. “I did,” he smirks, thinking of all the times he and Louis have done this very thing. 

As if on cue, the boys in the pool hear the door to the flat open. Liam’s eyes grow wide and he starts to pull away, but Harry holds him still. 

“Relax. It’ll just be Louis.”

“Yeah, but-“

“But nothing. Just wait.”

They watch through the glass as Louis walks into the living room and scans the scene. Harry breathes a sigh of relief-he was sure Louis would abandon the other boys if he’d failed his part of the bet, and he was right. Harry sees him smirk when he notices the clothes littering the floor, and then Louis is opening the door to the pool room and joining them. 

“Well, Hazza,” he says, nodding appreciatively, “I guess you won.”

Harry starts to smile and agree with him, but then Liam is pulling away, looking hurt. 

“You bet on me?” he asks.

“Wait, no, Liam,” Harry starts, but Louis cuts him off.

“It’s not like that, Li, I swear. Harry and I _wanted_ you, yeah? The bet was just to make the chase more fun. You understand?”

Liam looks back and forth between them. “You mean, you wanted a threesome?” he asks quietly. 

“Pretty much,” Harry confirms.

Liam stares at them. 

“So?” Louis asks. 

“If you want to leave now, we’ll understand,” Harry adds, a little sadly. He was actually getting really into the idea of sleeping with Liam, not to mention Liam and Louis together. 

“Okay,” is all Liam says.

“Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

Harry feels his face break into a huge smile and he sees Louis shuck all his clothes in about two seconds, which is not unusual for him, honestly. Louis stands above them at the edge of the pool. 

“You two going to get out or am I going to have to come in?”

Harry pulls himself out of the pool, shivering and instantly going soft. Liam, however, stands completely still with a look of utter fascination on his face. Following his eyes, Harry sees that he’s staring at Louis’ dick.

“Daunting, isn’t it?” Harry asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Liam blushes and follows them out of the pool. “So, now what?” he asks, when he and Harry are dried off and have stopped shivering. “I, um, not really...I’ve never done this before,” he stammers. 

Harry giggles nervously and looks at Louis. “Well? This was your idea.”

“I think we go to the bedroom,” Louis decides, nodding very seriously. “Yes, I think that would be best.”

Harry snorts. He and Louis each take one of Liam’s hands, then, and lead him to the bedroom. By the time they get there, Harry can sense how tense Liam is, how nervous he must feel. He shares a knowing look with Louis and lies down on the bed.

“I don’t know,” Liam says suddenly. “I don’t know if I can do this, I’m sorry.” He starts to back away.

“Wait,” Louis says, still holding Liam’s hand, “we’ll show you, okay? We can teach you.”

Liam hesitates.

“Come on, Li, please? You don’t have to, we just thought it would be fun.”

“We?” Harry interjects, propping himself up on both elbows.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Okay, _I_ thought it would be fun,” he amends. 

Liam sighs. “Okay. Alright. But I honestly have no clue what I’m doing,” he admits. 

“That’s fine,” Louis assures him. He turns to Harry. “Lie down.”

Harry follows his command, lying back on the huge bed. It should be awkward, he thinks, but it’s really not. Liam is still obviously tense, but he and Louis are ready to make it fun for him. He relaxes into the sheets and lets out a sigh when Louis tugs gently on his cock.

“Okay, Li, are you paying attention?” Harry hears Louis ask.

He doesn’t catch the reply, but then Louis’ mouth is around him, hot and wet and he’s writhing around in the sheets. Then, as suddenly as it started, it’s gone. 

“Lou,” Harry whines, eyes closed, hands groping the sheets. 

“Your turn, go on.”

This time it’s Liam sucking him off and though the boy is obviously inexperienced and rolls his tongue sloppily over Harry’s cock, the mere realization that this is happening, that Harry is actually fucking one of his bandmates, is enough to make up for that. 

“Good, Li,” Louis says. “Now get off him, don’t want him to come yet.”

Again Harry whines when the warmth disappears from around him. He reaches down to touch himself, but Louis smacks his hand away with a quick, “No, Hazza.”

“Liam, reach in that drawer right there and grab the lube. Yeah, thanks,” Louis’ saying, but Harry is concentrating too hard on the throbbing in his dick to really comprehend any of the words.

“Okay, so watch me. I put lube here and then rub it right on his cute little bum,” Louis tells Liam. 

Harry sighs when the coldness touches him. He lets out a long, deep moan when Louis pushes his finger in. The graphic descriptions of what Louis is doing to him only makes the situation that much hotter.

“Alright, now you help me.”

Another finger is slipped inside him and Harry lets out an obscene moan because he knows that he’s being worked by both of them at the same time. Another finger is added a minute later, apparently Liam’s, and it’s so hot and fucking amazing that Harry could honestly just die happy right now. 

“Haz?” Louis says, and Harry opens his eyes. “I’m gonna fuck you, okay?”

“What-“ Harry moans, “what about Liam?”

Louis glances at Liam and then back at Harry. 

“Alright,” he says, “Li, go sit up by his face. Yeah, like that. Hazza? You’re gonna help Liam while I fuck you, okay, baby?”

“Mhm,” Harry agrees, already reaching up to stroke Liam. 

Liam rocks his hips back and forth above Harry while Louis pushes himself into Harry and it’s all so much that Harry is sure he’s going to come in about two seconds. Fortunately, he gets a grip on himself (and on Liam, he thinks smugly) and manages to keep going. 

“Oh, my _god,_ ” Liam moans, inspiring Harry to take further action. 

Louis’ hands are tight on his thighs, holding him mostly in place as the older boy thrusts in and out of him, so Harry is able to reach up with his tongue and tease Liam’s balls. 

“Harry,” Liam whines, thrusting faster into Harry’s fist at the same time that Louis let’s out a breath of _come on, Haz,_ and that’s enough to have him coming hot and fast over his chest. 

Louis rides him through it and comes seconds later with a cry of, “Harry!” leaving Liam for last. For a moment, the two boyfriends lie there, breathing raggedly, Harry still jerking Liam at a sloppy, uneven pace. Then Louis sits up, motions for Harry to stop, and he does.

Liam lets out a sad whimper and Harry turns to face him. “Gonna suck you, okay?”

“Yeah, yes,” Liam says, nodding, and the other boys laugh at his eagerness.

Harry takes as much of the thick, tan cock in his mouth as he can, stroking the base. He swirls his tongue around the head, happy to see that he can reduce a Liam that is used to being in control to a Liam that is bucking into his mouth, begging for more. Louis joins Harry soon, kissing Liam on the mouth, sucking on each nipple until they’re round and swollen, and finally whispering in his ear _come for us, Li,_ so that Liam does.

Harry swallows what he can, the rest dripping down his chin. He leans up and kisses Liam deeply, allowing the older boy to taste himself before leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. 

“That was...” Liam breathes, moments later, when they’re all wiped up and cuddling on the bed.  
  
“Really fucking hot?” Louis finishes. 

“Yeah, that.”

Harry grins. “Yeah, it was,” he agrees. 

For a while they just lie there, breathing and thinking of all they just experienced, until Louis says, “You know, we still have the other half of the bet.”

“The other-?” Liam starts, as Harry barks out a laugh. 

“Yeah, you know, the one where we wanted to have a threesome with you? Well, my end was that I had to get Niall and Zayn to have a foursome with us before Harry could get you to have a threesome,” Louis explains.

“And I won,” Harry adds.

“Right, well, we could still try for the foursome.”

“Except,” Liam whispers, clearing his throat, “maybe we could make it a fivesome?”

“I like the way you think, Payne,” Louis says with a grin. “I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2 very soon if people like this one. Also I'm on [tumblr.](http://www.justiify.tumblr.com) Let me know what you think.:)


End file.
